Shining bright
by Sophie-the-wise-one
Summary: Annabeth Chase is getting bullied on her school, but she is friends with some of the most popular kids on school. Her father is the manager of some big stars in Hollywood and her mother an architect in New York. Annabeth can sing and when her bullies cross the line, she goes to Hollywood and becomes a band. When she needs to go back to NY, everything is different. Percabeth, Frazel


**Disclaimer: I don't own neither the PJO and HOO characters nor 'Mean'. Rick Riordan owns these super awesome characters and Taylor Swift owns the awesome song 'Mean'. **

Prologue

Annabeth's POV

My whole life changed, just because one simple event. ONE thing I hadn't planned. My name is Annabeth Chase. You know me? Yeah, that's me. International singer. I write and play my own songs and I can play many instruments. But I wasn't always popular. I was quite the opposite, actually. I was getting bullied since freshman year by two mean, popular girls: Drew Takana and Khione Winters. They bullied me because I was a book-loving, shy nerd, but I was best friends with some of the most popular students of my school. I was friends with them ever since preschool. Even High School can't change that. My friends tried their best to prevent the bullying, but they couldn't do much about it. But one day they crossed the line. That day, when they crossed the line, changed my life forever. This is what happened that day. It was just one year ago in the first month of junior year:

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

'ugh! Shut up, stupid alarm clock!' I thought. I really wanted to turn around and fall asleep again, but I couldn't. My Mom was always making sure I woke up and if I wasn't awake by then… something involved with a bucket of freezing cold water would happen. That isn't fun, you know. Anyways, I started to make myself ready for school, grabbed my schoolbag and my songbook and went downstairs. The songbook I probably need to explain. Well, I write songs and can sing. I can sing ever since I was nine, because my Dad –Frederick Chase- is a very famous manager of stars. He lives in Hollywood. I'm living in New York with my Mom, Athena Chase. She is a famous architect. So, I went downstairs to eat breakfast. When I was done, I said goodbye to my Mom and leaved the house. Little did I know, this would be one of the last times I would enter this house for a long time.

*Time skip until lunch at Goode High School*

When it was –after a few torturing hours later- finally time for lunch, I searched for my friends: Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace and Piper McLean. They were my best friend, but they were actually very popular, I wasn't. I groaned when I saw they were sitting near the table from my bullies: Drew Takana and Khione Winters. If I wanted to sit with my friends, I would have to pass their table. I sighed and started to walk. When I came near their table, I clutched my songbook under my arm and passed them…. But I didn't see Drew who stuck her foot out. So I tripped. When I fell everything fell on the ground. I heard them laugh at me, but I ignored it, until I heard Drew say: "What do we have here? A songbook? Oooh, I'm really curious what's inside! Let's look, shall we?". She opened the book and read aloud:

"Someday I'll be living in a big, old city,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?"

When she was done, the whole lunch room was laughing at me, even my friends. That really did hurt. I stood up snatched my book from her hands and snapped at the crowd: "Yeah, laugh! You guy made my school time a living hell! Happy now?". Then I turned to my friends and said with tears in my eyes: "I thought you guys were my friends. Well, I guess I was wrong. Goodbye. I'm leaving, for good!" When I said this, they began explaining, but I couldn't care. I just wanted to leave. So I did. I walked out of the school, towards my house. I talked with my Mom and we decided I could live with my Dad in Hollywood to become a singer. When was finally on my plane, I didn't regret one thing.

Percy's POV

I can't believe Annabeth just left. We weren't even laughing at her. When Drew was reading her song aloud, Jason told us a joke. That was why we were laughing. Now she probably hates us and we can't change a thing about it. When she ran out I should have run after her. But I didn't. I don't know why I didn't, but now it is too late. I'll probably never see her again. The scene in the cafeteria is two weeks ago now and I didn't hear anything from her, at all. This all went through my head while Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was teaching stuff. But then a teacher ran in who said:" turn on Channel 5 now, Sir. It is really important. It is about student Annabeth Chase." When he said this, everybody began whispering. A few people glanced at me and my friends. I also heard Drew and Khione say:"I bet she was in an accident or something or even…". But she couldn't finish her sentence, because the TV-presentator said: "Please welcome, the new band 'the Demigods'!" Then _She _came in view. Annabeth looked beautiful. Her honey-blond curls looked like princess curls. Her stormy grey eyes were sparkling with happiness and her glasses and braces were gone. She came on stage with two boys and another girl. The girl had dark curls, had a dark skin and had golden eyes. The first guy was a bulky, Chinese-looking guy with a baby-face. The last guy looked like a Latino Santa's elf. The presentator said : "Welcome, Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang and Leo Valdez!" When they sat down, he asked them:"How do you guys know each other?". Annabeth answered: "I've lived here until my 5th birthday, then I moved to New York, but now I'm back. These guys were my childhood friends." "Well, thank you, Miss Chase. Would you like to play your new single now?" "Sure, come in guys." Then she walked to another podium were: a drum, two guitars and a violin stood. Annabeth and Leo grabbed a guitar. She also grabbed a microphone. Hazel grabbed the violin and Frank got the drums. Annabeth said in the microphone: "I wrote this song, just a month ago. It's dedicated at my old bullies: Drew Takana and Khione Winters! Here we go!" Annabeth started strumming, Frank was drumming and Hazel was playing the violin. Leo was, just as Annabeth, strumming.

**(Mean by Taylor Swift)**

"You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me,  
You, have knocked me off my feet again,  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing.  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded.  
You, pickin' on the weaker man.

Well you can take me down,  
With just one single blow.  
But you don't know, what you don't know,

Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides,  
And your walk by lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again,  
As if I don't already see them.  
I walk with my head down,  
Trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again.

I bet you got pushed around,  
Somebody made you cold,  
But the cycle ends right now,  
You can't lead me down that road,  
You don't know, what you don't know

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar,  
Talking over a football game,  
With that same big loud opinion but,  
Nobody's listening,  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing.

But all you are is mean,  
All you are is mean.  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life,  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so ?  
Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?"

When they were done, everybody on the screen started clapping. Mr. Brunner turned off the TV, while saying: "Well, that's surprising.". Everybody looked surprised. Even me and my friends were. I mean, yeah, we knew she could sing, but… this was amazing.' My best friend is becoming a super star!' was my last thought before school ended.

**AN**

**¡Hola, gentes! **

**Here I am again. Could y'all please tell me how it is? If you would like to, maybe you could read my other story 'Under the surface' as well. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time, but I was really, really, really busy with school. My teacher are all crazy! They just give us mounts of homework! *sigh* Well, goodbye!**

**Adíos!**

**-Sophie-the-wise-one**


End file.
